


Forever keep you close

by Mijke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Relationship(s), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijke/pseuds/Mijke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam throws you over his shoulder, it triggers old memories and you panic and run.<br/>Derek comes after you and knows exactly what to say and do to help you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever keep you close

Everyone was just hanging around at Derek’s loft and you loved that. No dangerous enemies to fight, no people to rescue. This did not happen very often so you cherished every moment of it. You were laying on the couch with Liam, Isaac and Stiles. It was one big mess of arms and legs, and you were not sure which arms and legs belonged to who, just the way you liked it. Unfortunately, you had a test tomorrow, so you would have to go home soon. When you saw the mess of arms and legs you sighed, and you started to try and make sense of them. To figure out how to free yourself from this mess. 

“I have to go, guys,” you said. “I have a math test tomorrow.” Liam protested, but you were already trying to stand up. This failed miserably and after a while you just rolled yourself off the couch, landing flat on the floor. You and Stiles immediately got the giggles, as usual. Liam also stood up and offered you a hand. When you took his hand, you expected him to just pull you up to your feet, but he grabbed your whole arm and threw you over his shoulder. 

“Nope, you are not going anywhere,” he laughed. When you started to try and free yourself, his grip around you tightened, which he should not have done. 

The exact way he picked you up triggered something in you. Memories started to flood your mind. Memories of the night you were turned into a werewolf. Well, it was more like feelings. You did not actually seem to remember all the details about that night, and you were glad that you didn’t. According to Lydia, this was normal to happen to people that went through something traumatic. Their minds would often repress certain memories to protect themselves. Even though it had only been about 2 years, that night seemed like ages ago. You thought that it did not affect you anymore, but you could not be more wrong. You just did not realize it, until now. 

That night, someone had kidnapped you from your room when you were home alone. You were in your bed, half asleep, when someone came into your room. It had to be your mom or your dad, or at least that is what you thought. You remembered the kidnapper picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder, similar to what Liam was doing right now. He took you somewhere, but you did not remember where. The rest of that night was a blur. There was a lot of blood and pain. That much you remembered, but the rest was pretty vague. When Scott found you, he had given you the bite, as a last resort. He still thought you would not make it through the night, but he thought wrong. You remember waking up in his bed the next day. That day was the start of your new life, your new life with the pack. 

“Liam, put me down!” you demanded. Your eyes turned yellow and claws started to grow out of your hands, but you still had enough control to not dig these claws into Liam.   
Since Liam could not see your face or your hands, he did not notice you turning. The other members of the pack turned their heads your way but they also could not see you. Liam just gave them the thumbs up. 

“She’s fine,” he said. “I’m just convincing her to stay, right [Y/N]?” 

Derek was the only one who then focused on your heartbeat, just to be sure and when he heard it, he dropped the book he was reading.  
“Liam, put her down, right now,” Derek growled.   
Only then did Liam start to pay attention to your heartbeat, and he quickly put you down. When he saw your face, his expression changed. Confused and guilty. He tried to apologize, to ask you what he did wrong, but your state of panic was not yet over and you ran for the door, slamming it behind you on your way out.   
Liam wanted to come after you, but Derek grabbed his arm. Derek understood. Liam did not, since he only recently joined the pack and he had no idea about what had happened to you. It was not his fault, but right now, you needed to be alone, to figure this out. 

You silently thanked Derek for having a loft close to the woods. After you became a werewolf, you started to really like the woods. Lydia once said something about it being your natural habitat or something… Right now, you really needed those woods. While running through the woods, you took in every sound and every scent you could find, hoping that it would take your mind somewhere else. It took a while before it started to work. The sound of a stream of water made your heartbeat slow down and you ran towards the sound. The water looked nice and peaceful, so you plunged down next to the stream to just sit there for a while. 

It must have looked ridiculous, just now in the loft. Liam really didn’t do anything to you. He just picked you up and you panicked and left, leaving the whole pack behind you. It all happened so fast. Shit, you felt bad for Liam now. You sighed, because you had forgotten your bag with your math books in it. Going back there was not an option so you would just have to do the test tomorrow without that extra studying in the morning. You closed your eyes and focused on the sound of the water some more, until you heard someone approaching you. 

You turned around and saw Derek, holding your bag. “I… I just thought you might need this…” he said. “Thanks,” you whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. You turned your head towards the stream of water again, trying to focus on its sound. It was silent for a few seconds. Maybe Derek had left. But then he did the exact opposite. He sat down next to you and looked at the stream of water, just like you. 

“Liam is very sorry, he asked me to tell you that,” he said. 

“But I’m the one that should apologize. I overreacted. He could not have known, he has nothing to be sorry about. I just panicked. I could not help it. I wasn’t thinking straight,” you responded, with tears in your eyes. You turned your head towards Derek and when you saw your tears, you saw something in him break as well. He put his arm around you and he decided to share something with you. 

“You know, after the fire, I had the same thing. I could not stand to be around fire for a while. Just the sight of it was enough to trigger me, and at first, I was thinking the same thing you are thinking right now. That you are the one that has to apologize. But you really don’t. We are all here for you and we all understand. Some of us more than others, but everyone understands. I explained it to Liam. You don’t have to go through this alone, you know. That only makes it worse, trust me. Let me help you, please.”

That was enough. You grabbed him, buried your face in his shirt and cried. He really did understand. He knew exactly what to say and what to do. He pulled you onto his lap and wrapped his arms around you. The two of you just sat there for a while. After what felt like hours, he pressed a kiss against your forehead and you looked up at him. You had stopped crying, which made you think that he would now maybe let go of you again. That he would leave you alone again, but you really did not want to let go of Derek yet. Not now, not ever. He looked you in the eyes and then pressed a kiss against your lips. It was a very gentle and soft kiss. Reassuring. When he pulled away again, he looked at you again. Your heartbeat was racing again, but for a different season now. A better reason. 

“Why don’t you come back to the loft with me and spend the night there. You shouldn’t be alone tonight. I don't want you to be. Everyone else has already left. It’s just you and me. Does that sound all right to you?” You nodded. These words sounded like heaven to you. The thought of falling asleep with Derek made you feel very safe. You did not want to let him go, and this way, you would not have to. The feeling of his arms around you… that feeling… you never wanted that feeling to go away ever again. As if he could hear your thoughts, he said: “If it’s okay with you, I’m never letting go of you again. I will forever keep you close.”   
You now pressed another kiss against his lips and then whispered: “I would love that.”  
A smile appeared on Derek's face, which was a rare thing. His smile made you smile too. "Let's go then," you said, "I still have that math test tomorrow." He chuckled. The two of you stood up and walked back to the loft. It was a long walk, but you did not mind. You were holding Derek's hand the whole way.


End file.
